Silent Mourning
by SilentMourning
Summary: R for rape. Bura tries to tell Goten her feelings, when she finally does she realizes he doesn't feel the same as she does. Very angsty and sad with a little twist at the end.


Silent Mourning  
  
  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting here. outside in this rain...she was to get a cold for sure. A cold wasn't what was on her mind though. Bura Brief, daughter of a fortune. Most wanted girl in Satan City. No man could resist her...that is, ALMOST no man. She had convinced herself from the start that her chilhood crush would never be, and she must forget about it.  
  
"Totally unattainable..." Bura muttered to the stormy damp sky. She had not been able to forget about it. She had not been able to forget about HIM. In fact, the more she tried to push it away, the more this nagging, longing feeling tugged roughly at her chest. This man, that in most ways was still a boy, had done nothing to harm her. Yet, without knowing it, she had hurt her more than any physical pain she could ever have been caused in an entire lifetime.  
  
The tears she had been certain she had no more of returned freely to her eyes. They ran down her face and mingled with the rain. Bura closed her eyes. The rain had already soaked through the white sundress she had worn in commemoration of spring. Her ivory skin unmodestly bared itself to the world. Vulnerable and weak...perfect prey.  
  
"Gotcha." A raspy voice filled with lust entered Bura's ear. She was weak and tired, why fight it? The man tore at the thin sundress while the sky shed tears of grief for innocence broken. As Bura lay on the ground, her body aching from abuse by the stranger, she thought back to what had brought her here. Nay, WHO had brought her here.  
  
  
Earlier that day, the tinted gray clouds went unnoticed as streams of sunlight filled the cheerful house of the richest family in Satan City. Bura had no reason why this day seemed so much happier than the rest. The Son family was over, like every Saturday, as well as Kuririn's family. But as Bura took a moment to stop from her chatting with her mother and the rest of the ladies and looked about the house, she felt a sudden rising in her chest.  
  
Bura didn't know why, but she was just HAPPY. Bura contiunued the senseless bickering of husbands and men alike when she came to a revelation. Her happiness was a sign...a sign to tell him. Bura Brief was going to confess her love to Son Goten. And if he returned her love...the very notion sent chills up her spine. She nervously glanced back to where the men had been banished. She watched Goten smiling that famous Son smile that was so much like his father's and punching her brother's arm, laughing heartily.  
  
Yes, she decided. She would tell him, this moment...she had to. The sun was shining brightly and the cheerfullness filled the house with it's warmth. But whenever the sun shines, the clouds get jealous and try to cover it up. The sun can either give up, or fight. Maybe Bura should have been looking for clouds, and not rays of sunshine as she strolled into the livingroom for her confession.  
  
"Goten..." Bura said, almost too quietly. Goten barely heard her. But he did, anyway, and turned to see a rather pale Bura. This worried him, Bura never looked like this unless something was really wrong. Trunks noticed this as well, and, being the big brother, spoke up first.  
  
"Bura...what's wrong?" Trunks had never seen his sister like this.  
  
"I- I...need to speak to Goten..." Bura unsuccessfully tried to hide the coming blush that tinted her pale cheeks a scarlet red. Bura felt as if she were in The Scarlet Letter. Her blush had branded her, and everyone came rushing in in an instant.   
  
Adult after adult argued over the situation, while Marron and Pan sat back and watched, faithful that the adults would do something about Bura's sudden affliction. Bura was getting frustrated. She thought that with the commotion, she would be able to quietly confide her long hidden secret to him, but he seemed only concerned in a verbal aparring session with Trunks concerning her 'illness'.  
  
"Go-Goten..." Bura helplessly murmured, not wanted to attract no one's attention but his. "Goten..." She tried again, but nothing, the arguing continued, and drowned out the sound of the rain beating down mercilessly on the capsule home. Bura got even more flustered as the argument grew louder, deftly drowning out the sound out her helpless pleas.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore, she had to get them to shut-up. They were driving her crazy. She clenched her hands, and, forgetting all common sense, screamed at Goten at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Stop fussing over me!!!!!! I'm not sick!! Can't you see I was just trying to tell that I LOVE YOU???!!!!" The room was instantly quiet. That's when Bura heard the rain that had dampened the sunny field that had grown in her mind from cheerful thoghts of Goten and her...together.  
  
Bura could feel accusative and sympathetic looks surrounding her. The looks they all had, it was worse than their constant bickering at eachother. They said nothing and everything at once. Their looks all drifted silent remonstrances and sorrowful explanations. But all Bura could hear was the very evident that she had been blind to see before: He doesn't love you. The silent house felt to Bura as if it were screaming the same words she had envisioned.  
  
He doesn't love...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love you...  
  
The words continued round and round in Bura's head as if they were riding the Ferris wheel of her emotions. She closed her ears to the words but they rang louder yet in her ears...louder and louder and louder and-  
  
"STOP!!JUST SHUT-UP! ALL OF YOU!!" She screamed. Friends and family alike all exchanged shocked glances at this sudden outburst when they had uttered no words to speak of. Bura opened her eyes, not realizing they had been clamped tightly shut the whole time. She looked at the faces that now displayed shock and worry, but to her they were mocking her. Her eyes inherited a crazed shine and she looked for an escape.  
  
Her eyes stopped at the front door. So obvious and so perfect. She pushed the elder Son brother out of her way, barreling past her grandparents which had had come to see what the sudden silence was about. She trampled into the rain and ran, ran, ran...  
  
  
The man bit one of Bura's breasts roughly as he released his seed into her tiny form. Bura noticed the pain only for a moment. Being dry of tears and sorrow, Bura didn't cry. She knew she should, she had been raped. But somehow, as she saw the man leave, satisfied, and saw the sky turn even darker as the rain pounded harder and faster, she realized that this was it. This was her barren wasteland of a life. This was how it would end. The man's abuse hadn't gone unnoticed in Bura's body. He had stabbed her previously, out of sheer pleasure for himself. Bura hadn't even noticed the wound until now, she had been lost in her fragmented memory of happiness crushed.  
  
As the blood pooled around Bura's body, mingling with semen, she smiled a wry smile. Because, as she could feel her life draining, the sky pounded tears down even harder, as if begging for the young woman to come back. But she wouldn't, NEVER, she had decided. As Bura heard shocked and screaming voices of her friends and family, she let the rest of the life she had left drift out of her body. Bura murmured the last words she would ever speak, as she saw a tear streak down Goten's cheek.  
  
"Cry with the sky...silent mourning." Then, she was gone.  
  
  
  
Goten stared at the young tortured body of the girl whom had prviously declared her love for him. As if sensing it was now only a shell, holding no soul of the beautiful girl he remembered, he looked up to the sobbing sky.  
  
"But Bura...I did love you..." 


End file.
